


【赤司中心】夜日

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 沒記錯的話這是一篇參本子的文……
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi, 友情向 - Relationship, 赤司中心
Kudos: 1





	【赤司中心】夜日

第一次通常比較難過。  
第二次第三次的時候，當身體習慣了，再怎麼違反自然定律的行為也應該會變得可以接受了。即是說，如果你日覆一日都在六時正起床，出門晨練的話，基本上你一個月後就會發現，就算是假期，還是忍不住在六時正醒來出門。而赤司一直以為這個定律同樣適用在他身上，畢竟他是「赤司征十郎」，他犯錯的機率一直是零，但事實證明，他終究還是需要借了一點助力才得以保持這個記錄。

「……喂，赤司，別睡了。」在打瞌睡的時候，送上的居然不是枕頭，而是略顯粗魯的推撞。赤司蹙起眉，半睜著眼睛打量對方，卻惹來更嚴厲的斥責，「為什麼明明是考試日卻這麼沒精神？你昨晚到底做什麼去了？」

「……抓鬼吧。」他打了個呵欠，慢吞吞地拖著腳步走路，然而這與他一貫形象更不搭的舉動只是讓他的同學更加火大而已，「不要愚弄我なのだよ！」

「綠間，太常生氣會長皺紋哦……不對，會死得早。」要不是尊嚴問題，他還比較想要爬到友人背上小憩一會，要不然都不知道這大塊頭是幹什麼用的。

「赤司！」綠間發飆，過份放大的音量在清晨的街道上產生嚴重的回音，就算幾秒鐘之後有水盆從天而降，赤司也不會覺得意外，但是自己被淋到就不好了，所以他有先見之明地往外多走幾步——不過馬上被綠間扯著手臂往回帶，「笨蛋，那是車道，你睡傻了？」

哎呀，逃跑不成功。赤司在心裡嘆息。  
「你那麼在意的話，別來叫我起床不就好了？」一早就在大宅前面大吼大叫會害他家收到投訴信的。

「要是我早晨不把你叫起來的話，你根本不會準時上床睡覺，而是到了半夜還在做訓練表なのだよ。」綠間不以為然地回答，他這邊可是收到了赤司家傭人們的各式投訴。  
「既然青峰都不願意來練習，現在甚至是考試週，你就算做多少都不會有人領情なのだよ。」

「唔，你這樣讓我睡四五個小時其實只會令我困……」赤司索性捉住綠間晃動的手臂，把對方當成人肉枴杖使用，「反正青峰也不會去考試吧？搞不好他會想要回來練習的說……」

綠間意外地挑起眉，「明明是你說我們無能為力的なのだよ。」

「……我不怎麼喜歡那個詞彙哦。」明明是從自己口中說出去的，他果然是一個任性的人呵，赤司自嘲地想，「你就當作是我這個完美主義者閒著沒事幹吧。」

聞言，綠間眉宇間的皺摺都足以夾死蚊子了。在考試期間說自己閒著沒事幹，這人是在諷刺他嗎？還是只是沒餘力考慮那麼多？

更重要的是，那樣做根本毫無意義なのだよ。

「沒用的，赤司。你比誰都清楚，青峰所等待的人不會出現，至少不會是現在。」

那個人需要的是「對手」，一個可以在球場上與青峰勢均力敵的籃球員，一隊不會在「奇蹟的世代」壓倒性的才能面前俯首稱臣的球隊，除此以外的都不能挽回青峰對籃球的熱情，這就是現實。

然而這終究是不可能的，不管是從現實層面還是理想來說，中學籃球界也沒有與青峰一戰的對手，即使幸運地從天掉下來一個天才，如果隊友沒有爭勝的決心也是不行的。而最諷刺的是，製造出這個局面的，便是以「勝利」象徵一切的他們本身。

既追求勝利，同時追求在失敗邊緣的精神刺激。而事實證明，他們並沒有一石二鳥的幸運人生なのだよ。所以，青峰的願望在此時此刻沒有實現的可能性，赤司現在的努力是徒勞無功的，這一點，他理應比綠間更清楚才對。

「雖然這樣說不符合我的處事風格，但是放棄青峰對你來說會輕鬆一點なのだよ。」即使是赤司征十郎，也沒有必要背負上他無法負擔的重責，綠間是這樣想的。

「要是連你都倒下了，那就沒有要幫助誰的餘地了。」

輕鬆？赤司聽罷笑了，這個詞語對他來說實在太輕描淡寫了一點。旁人多不會理解，可是赤司從不認為是命運注定讓他不能過「輕鬆」的生活，而是他本人選擇了這樣的人生。

人人都有叛逆期，他也可以選擇像青峰一樣背叛自己的天賦才能，為了保護自己而選擇更輕鬆的路，也可以選擇像綠間般用盡一切力量調整自己的命格，也可以像黑子那樣用盡全力反抗，找到自己特有的風格，但是赤司想要一些別的。

更有趣的，更有挑戰性的，更不完美的，  
因為，即使那注定會破壞唯一的自我，他也沒辦法甘於平凡。  
所以，他選擇了能讓自己變得更強大的命運。

「……既然你這樣想，那不如跟我的人生賭賭看罷，綠間。」赤司在原地停下腳步，等待同伴愕然地回首的時候，才說出下文。

「你認為，赤司征十郎會倒下嗎？」

雖然手在發抖，但是他相信這樣做是正確的。  
赤司征十郎所選擇的道路，一定是通向最終勝利的道路。

「你認為，赤司征十郎會被某人打擊到再也站不起來嗎？」

因為改變的時刻必定會降臨，不完美的他有一天會再也受不了，他那脆弱的勝利終究會崩潰，在不久後的一天，一定會有人奪去他至今為止擁有的一切。

「你認為，赤司征十郎會失去自我嗎？」

沒錯，不管對方是他身體裡藏著的那個人，還是他的至交好友，「赤司征十郎」自身的「存在」在可見的未來一定會被全部打碎。

「你認為，被打敗的我能夠重新站起來嗎？」

承認自己將會落敗的事實並非是未戰先輸，而是因為他知道「失敗」就是「勝利」的終點，但那絕不是他命運的終點，如果無法承受失敗，赤司征十郎絕不會成為「最強」。

他決心選擇了這個命運、這個人生，而這個選擇沒有讓他後悔的餘地，即使是沒有光亮，只有他自己一個人走在前方的無盡之路，他也只能將自身化為太陽。

赤司是認真的。綠間咬著唇觀察著友人，不管從視覺聽覺還是直覺來看，這個人都是打從心裡覺得自己終有一天會迎接那些時刻的來臨。

即使是綠間一度以為永不會到來的敗北之日，對赤司來說也是可預見的「未來」——或許自己應該生氣的是，赤司把他視作是「見證者」而不是「挑戰者」這一點なのだよ。

更甚者，這個賭約本身是不可能成立的。

「無稽之談なのだよ。」綠間思前想後，終究還是決定索性一棒子把友人的腦袋徹底打醒來得更好。「打賭是兩個立場相反的人的玩意，如果我選擇了反方，等同在反駁我至今為止的所有行動なのだよ。」

最後，他補上一句，「我想要打敗的對手，可不是那麼脆弱的傢伙啊。」  
有本事預知未來的話，就由自己親手打碎那些幻象好了。半途偷跑什麼的絕對不能饒恕なのだよ。

「……說這種話的你，膽子不小嘛。」

與其說是安慰說話，聽起來更像是宣戰書，完全是無視赤司感受的真心話。但是赤司欣賞綠間任性自我的部份，那幾乎可以說是「奇蹟的世代」身上除了「才能」以外唯一的共通點了，而綠間是他們其中不會把心底裡的「溫柔」放在臉上的可靠存在，赤司可是打從心底裡不想被同情呢。  
因為是自己選擇的路，所以他不需要他人理解也可以前進，或許綠間是正確的，比起挑戰者，他更需要一個見證人，那將會是見證「赤司征十郎」成為最終勝利者的必要人選。更重要的是，應付綠間的不坦率同樣是一件富有挑戰性的事情。  
「……你不覺得這個說法和你在一刻鐘前勸我放棄青峰逃跑的說法互相違背嗎？」他打趣地問。

「笨蛋，我是在說讓你給自己多點信心なのだよ，不說明白的話就聽不懂嗎？」一如預期的，綠間用嫌棄不已的語氣回答道。

啊啦啦，這句話已經可以稱得上是「下克上」的不敬了，需要懲罰嗎？赤司骨溜溜的大眼睛看得綠間不由自主地後退三步，配上耳朵的話就是發抖的超巨型賓尼兔。他大概是在害怕赤司的報復行動吧，但看在綠間一大早就給他提供了那麼多的娛樂性的份上，姑且無視過去好了。

話雖如此，被酸幾句仍然是逃不過的，覺悟吧。

「綠間，說話要說明白才好，我的腦袋處於休眠狀態，轉不過彎來了。」

「吵死了，你乾脆找塊豆腐撞死自殺算了。」

「哈哈哈，承你貴言，放學後的下午茶就拜託了。」

「……我詛咒你被湯豆腐噎死なのだよ。」

「哈哈哈——綠間，下午的練習加罰十圈來回跑。」

「去死！」

「噢，那就再加三個。」赤司微笑著加刑，那是堪比小惡魔的微笑。

若是當時的人格是「他」的話，想必綠間會受到十倍以上的懲罰吧——不，也有可能一個也沒有。

因為，不在意的話就連懲罰也沒有意義了。而即使要此刻的「他」來聯想「赤司征十郎」當時到底是什麼心情，大概也是毫無意義的。現在的「他」沒有在意那種事情的必要，已經可以很明確地區別出「必要」與「不必要」的分別，友人的存在是不必要的，但是鬧鐘的存在是必要的，理由僅僅是因為「早起」和「晚睡」同樣重要，因此，現在和過去的差別只在於真太郎現在只會打來無數次的電話把他叫起來，然後在門前等著他而已。

從現實角度出發，這樣的做法才更符合「赤司征十郎」的設定。本來的他，直接點說，其實是等著壞掉的昂貴娃娃而已。或許從作為「半身」的『他』口中聽起來有點奇怪，但正因為是『他』說出來的話才更有說服力吧。他們是兩個性格截然不同但互相連結的個體，對於「他」來說，與第一個人格之間的分別，大概就是「過程」和「結局」的差異。

「他」追求的是名為「勝利」的「結果」，但對於那個人來說，「勝利」只是變得強大的「過程」，聽起來豁達，但不過是妄想而已。證據就是自己得到了這個身體的現實。對方所追求的「強大」，過程中「勝利」和「失敗」都是必要的，就像是那些失敗乃是成功之母的廢話一般，在競爭激烈的現實世界裡只是懦弱之人的逃避方法而已，僅僅是恐懼被隊友的「才能」擊敗，自我意識便瞬間化成了碎片，動搖得連站也站不住，才會被他輕易奪取了身體。

相對而言，「他」的結果論便簡單多了，直接蹂躪對手即可，才能的差距只要捨棄累贅就能輕易追上，這就是「全部」。與想要得到一切的貪欲相反，只有專注於最關鍵事物的人才能贏到最後，沒錯，不需要猶豫，擊倒他們吧。  
如同回應自己的決心，赤司既狠且準地在棋盤落下一步，徹底將死對方。

一如他的決心所言，棋盤上的對手，綠間真太郎低頭凝視棋盤幾秒，最後選擇舉白旗投降，「……我輸了なのだよ。」

赤司滿意地笑了，跟這個人下棋有個好處，雖然性格執拗但是不會輸不起，比起青峰或是紫原，經常跟他們『兄弟』對戰的綠間似乎對「失敗」的接受程度更高，但本色依舊。

「下一次我會贏的。」

「死心罷，無論對手是我還是『他』，你也贏不了。」赤司毫不客氣地打擊他的自尊心。「這個結果，已經足以證明你的立論是錯誤的。」

對這個男人溫柔完全是浪費時間，因為承認失敗的台詞永遠千篇一律，後續發展也毫無新意可言。對於綠間真太郎來說，沒有什麼事情是無法以「努力」達成的。雖然這種性格被另一個赤司欣賞並喜愛，但對於只想要勝利的自己來說，那就有點煩人了。

綠間聞言橫了他一眼，不情不願地開始收拾棋子，「別小看別人，將棋是兩個人的遊戲，自己一個人下棋談何勝負可言。」

「但事實是，我一個人都能下棋，真太郎不是我的對手。」

「那是因為不被你嚇破膽的人只有我なのだよ。」綠間指出最顯而易見的事實。綠間要不是想起自己之前把考試用的書忘了帶走，大抵也不會再走進這間課室半步，但是一拉開門便看見有個詭異的人形縮在椅子上，對著掛著暴風雨的窗一個人下棋，棋子落下的聲音咯咯咯在這環境下完全可以被當作修羅王的腳步聲，如果進門的不是手持強效幸運物的綠間，想必早就嚇死了。「看著就讓人覺得毛骨悚然。」

但赤司瞧他的眼神就只有四個字「多管閒事」。難怪，畢竟他們不在一起下棋的日子將近有半年，若不是覺得外面天氣過於惡劣，眼前的場景又太過詭異，綠間理應會掉頭就走。如赤司所言，自己根本沒有理會他的必要性。

「那並不能構成你擅自闖入來的藉口。」

「我有好好敲門なのだよ。」

「我沒聽見。」

「那是因為你背對著門，而且在神遊なのだよ。」

「我是在思考。」

「思考什麼？」綠間直接了當地問，「我還以為你已經沒什麼需要思考了。」

「比方說該如何處理哲也退社後的問題？」這只是一個例子，赤司的臉上甚至掛著微笑，但綠間直覺覺得，這個展開應該讓他相當煩惱——不，應該說是跟預想中有點偏差？綠間仔細觀察對手的臉容，卻無法從那張清冷的臉上得到任何指示。一切都只是他的直覺而已。

「他已經交出退部狀了？」

「還沒有，不過大概明天決賽後就會收到罷。」赤司不以為意地竹向窗外，手上的王將順著雨水拍打窗戶的聲音敲擊著桌面，「真太郎想要退部的話也沒關係哦，全中賽結束後，我也沒必要留著你們了。」

……這番話聽著還真是讓人高興不起來。綠間暗忖。但是赤司向來如此，至少在這一年間，他似乎過於強調「奇蹟的世代」只是他手下的工具——明明如果他願意的話，大可以用好聽的說話愚弄他們，而不必把場面鬧僵なのだよ。「要是全中賽後部員都自行退部實在太不像話なのだよ，況且我本來就沒有必要離開。」

赤司訝然失笑，「這算什麼？同情我嗎？」

「才不是，只是違反我盡人事的方針而已。」綠間扶正鏡框，認真回答，「我跟某人不一樣，一旦開始做一件事，就會做到最後。」

「……我想這不是在說我吧？」

「嚴格來說，不是。」

「那就是指另一個『我』啦。」不知何時開始，赤司已經把膝蓋撐在椅上，下巴隨地擱在上面，看起來像隻慵懶的貓，「怎麼？真太郎對於『我』的事情很生氣嗎？」

如果可以，綠間很想保持沉默，現在只能怪他沉不住氣，要是當初就被赤司氣跑的話，現在就不必承受「真心話大冒險」的詰問，但是這樣總比被赤司質問為什麼要打擾他下棋來得更好，因為那個問題連他也不知道答案，說出來太遜なのだよ。

「……談論的對象是『他』，生氣的對象是『你』なのだよ。」

明明被正面說了「我在氣你」，赤司卻掛上了瞭然的笑容，果然，那張臉光是看著就讓人生氣，「雖然我大概猜到原因，但作為賠罪，請你說清楚好了。」

「我沒什麼好說的。」

「沒什麼好說？明明真太郎就很想捏著我的脖子控訴為什麼要毀掉那個人？」赤司托著腮反問他，看著綠間的臉色漸變鐵青，似乎令他很愉悅，「明明一切都只是為了拯救赤司征十郎的人生，這樣看待我不是太過份了嗎？」

「赤司自有他的做法，我不認為你的所作所為對他有利なのだよ。」

赤司有赤司的打算。  
赤司的想法無法被預測。  
赤司前進的方向是沒有回頭的筆直前方。  
與赤司征十郎的交往，從來都是基於以上三點的原則而成立的，在對方的人格變得支離破碎之前，他眼中的赤司就是這樣的一個人。即使立足點脆弱不堪，即使必須窮極掙扎，即使猶豫不決，那個人依舊站在那裡。

站著，沒有倒下。  
即使是眼下逃避了現實，選擇以另一個人格取代自己，綠間也不認為那個人倒下了。在他看來，赤司是拼著失去全部的覺悟也一願意認輸，選擇了以這種方式緊抓著自己與世界的連結，赤司依然以自己的方式活著。

如果無法面對現實，大可一死了之，可以逃走，可以墮落，可以放棄，可以哭泣，可以怨恨，但是分裂出另一個人格逃避現實的那個人，就算因此他的生活單薄得只剩下勝利，失去自己所重視的一切，仍然選擇把自己一生中僅有一次反抗命運的機會捨棄了。

藏起來的話，總有一天會再出現。逃避現實的話，在這個外殼破碎的瞬間便會退無可退。執著於勝利的話，就由其他人來賦予敗北なのだよ。以前的約定，應該是為了未來的可能性而存在的。比誰都要聰明的赤司，理所當然地會看見自己命運的可能性。

——「你認為，赤司征十郎會倒下嗎？」  
——「你認為，赤司征十郎會被某人打擊到再也站不起來嗎？」  
——「你認為，赤司征十郎會失去自我嗎？」  
——「你認為，被打敗的我能夠重新站起來嗎？」

曾經的他們，討論過一個不像話的賭約，現在看來，那個人早已看見即將降臨的命運，而從不言敗的赤司，根本不可能選擇導向勝利以外的其他答案。那時候沒有踩中陷阱是綠間盡人事的表現，早為自己的命運作沙盤推演的赤司征十郎，眼下只是走在他自己選擇的道路上，命運無法控制他，也不曾被執念所束縛，只是一直、一直瞄準自己的目標，選擇自己孤獨的命運なのだよ。

無法看透這一點的人大概一輩子也不會理解，認為赤司變得不像赤司的話，他們又真正看透了這個人的多少呢？連綠間都在不知情的時候被玩弄了一把，擅自被挪到見證人的位置待著，任性自我的程度可見一班。

可是，這無疑是赤司征十郎竭盡全力緊抓著的命運。

混雜著無聊、趣味、孤獨、悲傷、堅強、絕望、希望、貪欲等等，什麼都亂七八糟地存在的命運，是美麗與醜惡夾雜的塊狀物，卻有著屬於那個人最獨一無二的顏色，很容易便讓人以為是「赤司征十郎」本身的存在創造了那抹紅色。  
從何種角度來說都是耀眼奪目，讓人移不開視線，因此，綠間承認自己有著見證到最後的欲望，初次嘗到敗北的赤司十郎到底是怎麼樣的？那個人到底會如何從地底深處爬出來？到了最絕望的時刻，那個猶如太陽的身影會徹底融化，還是變成比太陽更耀眼的存在呢？假如赤司賦予綠間的任務就是「注視」的話，那麼只要看到結局的字幕播放完畢才是盡人事的表現なのだよ。即使那個人中途放棄，向他撒嬌抱怨，綠間還是相信自己擁有拒絕它的能力，最理想的情況是，他想要成為打敗男主角的角色，只有在那兒才是最接近電影屏幕的特等席，不會放棄的，只有那個權利，死也不要放手。

而眼前這個「赤司」，綠間本身並不在意他要做什麼，因為那只是赤司存在於世上的另一個牙式，他只要努力找出擊敗赤司的方法，把原來的人格帶回來就好，換個句說，眼前的這一位不論做什麼都無法對綠間的目的產生任何影響，但是，人是有底線的，或許是因為只有他把赤司走過的路看在眼裡的緣故，才會顯得這個人所做的事情那麼惡劣。

「他」大可以捨棄赤司所重視的一切，可以盡情操控「赤司征十郎」的命運，因為只有這一刻，這副身體是赤司自願相讓的，但是綠間無法接受他否定赤司的理想——連他自己都感到意外，居然會對這一點執迷不悟，只是，應該最接近赤司心臟深處的人，應該是赤司「半身」的那個人格，卻打從心裡覺得赤司所執著的「勝利」沒有意義。

然而，對於他的打抱不平，事主本人卻覺得不痛不癢，「真太郎的想法，除了自以為是以外，似乎沒有更好的形容詞了。」

的確。綠間倒是沒有否認這一點，「不管是我還是你，大概也不會摸清那個人心裡在想什麼，即使如此，否定他至今為止的信念的你，我無法認同なのだよ。」

「是嗎？在我看來，這跟早起的習慣一樣，只是真太郎尚未適應，僅此而已。這是我為『赤司征十郎』的人生選擇的命運，絕對不會有錯。」即使無法理解也沒關係，「他」只是跟那個人一樣，選擇了一個命運，然後去執行它。比起那個人充滿「貪欲」的人生，想要保全友人又想要得到勝利的空想，「他」認為「勝利」和「貪欲」是兩者不能並存的概念，得到什麼定必失去什麼，那個決意追求「全勝」的人只是沒有意識到自己即將失去了什麼而已，因此他才會失敗，什麼都不想捨棄的人什麼都無法得到，帝王擁有權力但沒有任何自由，天才擁有能力卻失去平凡，那麼決定自行選擇失去什麼來得到何種勝利的自己，看不見那個虛幻的未來也是必然的事情。

我們只是在「選擇」而已。為什麼世人都不明白呢？人每一分一秒都在選擇，選擇相信不相信，選擇去做與不做，選擇前進或是後退，只有連自己做了什麼選擇也不清楚的人才會感到後悔。而「赤司征十郎」的命運裡容不得半點猶豫與悔恨，只須一步便足以毀去一切，那是他和「他」都沒有否認——假使有一樣東西人類無法選擇，那就是命運的起點吧。既然如此，為了最終的勝利，捨棄什麼都想要的「貪欲」才是更實際的做法。 所以，是時候脫離幸福的表象，歸於現實。

「你無法否認出錯的可能性。一切都是未知之數，而我不認為你可以永遠取代他。」

「能夠贏到最後的人便是勝利者，這就是規則，真太郎。」

「你覺得你真的能贏到最後？」

「為什麼不？」

綠間挑眉，稍為強勢地從赤司掌心裡挖走最後一枚「王將」，收入棋盒中。「雖然無法確信，但連那個赤司征十郎都採用了逃跑這種方法，你無法否認這種可能性。」

「真太郎今天是第二次提到可能性這個詞彙。」「他」伸手拉住棋盤，強行阻止綠間的收拾工作。若是被對手保持優勢地結束談話，等同於承認對手是正確的，那種事可不能發生。「我一直以為你不是光等著機會降臨的那種人哦。」

「不努力的話天上當然不會掉餡餅，但是，教會我『可能性』的存在意義是赤司，我認為他在這方面的眼光不會有錯なのだよ。」

「你怎麼能確定他不會看錯自己的命運？」「他」的眉宇間帶著勝劵在握的笑意，在球場上那自然是最有力的保證，但是在綠間看來跟挑釁沒兩樣，同屬自我主義症候群患者的他不可能因此而退縮，哪天要是赤司說出「不聽話的話連父母親也要殺掉」，恐怕那位的父親也不會眨兩下眼睛。傷害性的言語只有彼此都在意的時候有效，不過這個男人在恐嚇別人時特別有魄力，所以心理質素不行的傢伙很容易受傷也是沒辦法的。「要是早知道的話怎麼可能逃跑？」

「我說過了，對於那個人來說，逃跑不是一件壞事，承認自己無法接受失敗，總比拒絕接受失敗的可能性來得更好なのだよ。」綠間明明白白地看著他，意思大概是：我們都很清楚你到底是屬於哪一種。那種彷彿什麼都知道的眼神固然令人火大，但是哪，意志堅定的人可不是只有綠間真太郎一人。

既然選擇了，就不要後悔。  
選擇離開，便永遠不要回來，接受現實。  
承受自己的命運，背負它，然後操控它。

「可是，如果我本來就是勝利的化身，那真太郎的立論自然不能成立。」

在這世上沒有任何事物能摧毀屬於自己的「勝利」，赤司征十郎的命運只能由他自己來掌握。  
任何人，包括他自己在內，都不能質疑這一點。  
對於「赤司征十郎」來說，這才是所謂的「必然」。

面對得意洋洋地要求自己投降的對手，綠間忿怒地發現問赤司問題從一開始便錯了，那個人的決心比自己想像中還要堅固，中二病程度更嚴重，儘管換了一個人格，同樣無法以一般方式對付。即使如此，他的心裡也沒有絲毫猶豫。如果他和赤司的對決總是以失敗作結，這次他選擇站在那個一直打敗他的人身邊等待，按理說應該不會出錯了。

這或許是妄念，不切實際的想法，或是不自量力的幻想，但是，否定一直打敗他的赤司，或是認為原來的赤司無法回來的想法，無一不是在否定綠間真太郎的人生。

到了最後，一切都是自尊心作祟なのだよ。他也好，赤司也好，另一個赤司也是一樣的，難以面對失敗往往是他們的弱點，幸運的是，托赤司的福，綠間基本上沒有驕傲自滿的機會，他也知道擺脫這種心魔的方法。

所以，赤司，我們都只能戰到最後，逃走也好，戰鬥也好，留到最後的才是贏家。即使身處無邊無際的黑暗，即使只能一個人前進，你也必須記得，赤司征十郎就是「太陽」自身なのだよ。

他日，我們必定能在終點相會。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自12uck的《即使哭喊早晨依然到來》  
> 明明主題是「向陽處」……我哭
> 
> 儘管哭喊早晨依舊到來，  
> 儘管歡笑夜晚終將降臨，  
> 那麼，我選擇成為自己命運的主宰。
> 
> ——這就是這篇文的中心思想（太陰沉了對不起……）
> 
> 收到向陽處這個主題時，準備寫出來是只是一個太陽（赤司）的故事，但隨著奇妙的故事走向不知不覺變成了三個太陽的故事。  
> 一個是俺司眼中的自己  
> 一個是綠間眼中的赤司  
> 一個是僕司眼中的赤司
> 
> 地球繞著太陽轉動時，位處帶來白晝那一面的太陽到底是如何看待自己的，在地上仰望太陽的人是如何看待太陽的，而在另一邊背對地球的黑暗，那一邊的太陽又是如何看待太陽自身的？縱使是從不同角度出發，被觀察的終究只是「赤司征十郎」本身，每一個角度只能看見自己能看見的物象，而「赤司」這一存在本身，甚至是人類本身，就是無法僅以一人視角來解釋的生物，雖然可以追求絕對的勝利，卻永遠無法知道絕對的「正確」或「錯誤」，當時的選擇是否正確？當時的那顆心到底是在思考什麼事情呢？無所不知的赤司到底是否知悉自己的命運呢？最後一個問題搞不好才是這篇文誕生的動機，卻始終無法得出答案，因為實在有太多可能性了，只能從中選擇了一個來用，加上個人私心而找來了綠間做對手戲，同時又要控制別讓腐魂跑出來真是好難啊……寫出只有對話的故事真是得土下座了，對不起主編大人！


End file.
